A Day At Home
by flaws-and-all
Summary: My first SxR storiee and story on here. Hope it's good. Sora's home and invites Riku over, they hang out,ect. ect.
1. He's soo silly

o.o

......

Enjoy?

'-know, they can't see'

"Mmm.."

'Who we are'

"..ugh..."

'Fear is the enemy'

"...ooh, I love this song.."

Sora stirred out of bed and slowly made his way to his laptop. He plopped onto his computer chair and after pressing the button to turn it on and just sitting for a moment to wake up a bit more, he went to the bathroom. Sora did his business then put some toothpaste on his toothbrush, stuck the toothbrush in his mouth, and went back to his room. He typed in his password

'iluvhimxp'

that a certain someone didn't let him change and waited for everything to load up. A smile tugged at his lips as he brushed his teeth. Every time he typed in his password, he couldn't help but smile a little. His desktop background made him happy too. Thank god for fan art. Sora found a bunch of either cute or funny icons of him and Riku and stuck them all together in a certain 'specific' order. He was very happy with the outcome.

'..all about

All about us (all about us)

We'll run away if we must

'Cause ya know (ah ah)

It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)'

The music continued blasting from his iPod and the medium sized speakers connected to it. He had no idea how he actually slept with his music blaring, but he did. Every night. Since he was about twelve. And he loved it. His mom never censored his music. She did have a problem with the movies he watched at times, but ever since he turned fifteen, she backed off and let him do what he pleased when it came to things like that.

Sora's music choices were pretty out there. He would listen to anything as long as it had a good beat. It didn't even have to be English, or a real language for that matter. He waited to see what the next song was as he rinsed his mouth and put his toothbrush away in the bathroom. On his way back to his bedroom, he heard the beginning of a song.

"Lady GaGa!"

He grabbed the brush closest to him, jumped onto his bed and began to dance and sing into his 'microphone'.

"Hey there sugar baby, saw you twice at the pop show

You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll

I like you a lot lot, think you're really hot hot

Know you think your special, when we dance were crazy

Glamaphonic electronic disco baby

I like you a lot lot, all we want is hot hot..

Boys Boys Boys!

We like boys in cars

Boys Boys Boys!

Buy us drinks in bars

Boys Boys Boys!

With hairspray and denim and boys boys boys

We love them!"

He threw his brush off the bed, caught up in the drama, and heard a big boom that scared him a little. Realizing what just happened, he made sure nothing was wrong with the closet, not wanting any unnecessary problems with his mom, and went back to his computer.

"Eesh, am I SO ADD that I can't even pay attention for two minutes? I haven't even signed into my AIM yet..though I think it was supposed to sign me in automatically.."

He clicked the button, his information already there, and heard a couple AIM noises shortly after.

"Aww, I wasn't on! Dammit! Me and Roxas are never on at the same time.." (A/N: heheh, my poor attempt at humor...)

He read the messages sent when he was offline and replied to the people that were on at the moment.

XxPartOfSomeBodyxX: OMG! i was watching South Park and it was a Halloween episode and they were tryna c if u said Biggie Smalls 3x in the bathroom mirror if he wuld sho up and Butters tried it and he DID!

XxPartOfSomeBodyxX: and they started arguing and Butters was lik 'WELL DAMN NIGGA!' xD im srry, but i thought it was really funny, so i thought i wuld share it..k, bye..

"…….pfft, hahahahahaha!!"

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: Haha Roxas, there's something wrong with your sense of humor. You laugh at the weirdest things somtimes.

Then, he heard the noise that only happens when 'he' sends something to him.

A big smile slapped on his face without him realizing it and he clicked to see what he had said.

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Mornin baby :]

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: Heyloo =] and it isnt morning n-e-more. i slept in =P how'd u sleep??

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Rlly good. U were in my dreams..

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: o.o

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: ....again..??

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Haha, yes. But i have a reason. I haven't seen u in a while.

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: tru tru. uhm..do u wanna..

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: com over..?? in lik an hour..??

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Fer sure babe

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: heheh, kool ^///^

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Question..

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: k, shoot

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Why not sooner?

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: well i still gotta take a shower and clean up a bit..

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: i gess less then an hour =]

XxiTapThatKeyxX: K kool..

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Wat r we gonna do?

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: uhm...idk, wut wuld u wanna do??

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Well i was thinkin maybe a movie..

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Or i culd give you a massage..

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Or we culd go thru yer fridge and see if we can make another Sora Sundae..

XxiTapThatKeyxX: Or if you still need to clean, ill bring over that little maids outfit you wore fer halloween last year..

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: ...k ima take a shower now

XxiTapThatKeyxX: got you all hot and bothered huh, Sora? :]

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: shuddup =P

XxiTapThatKeyxX: thats not a no.. :P

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: fine, no. now lemme take a shower. bai bai then

XxiTapThatKeyxX: haha, k. bu-bye then :)

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: i luv u o.o

XxiTapThatKeyxX: u dont need to tell me, i no u do :D

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: ...bitch..

XxiTapThatKeyxX: i love you too, very much.. 3

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: haha kay! ^^ bai bai

XxiTapThatKeyxX: bye bye :] c u soon..

XxImTehKeyBichesxX: ....that looks kinda creepy..

Sora signed out and shut the top of his laptop. It would go to the 'log-in' screen by itself. He grabbed a towel from the towel cupboard in the hall and made his way to the bathroom.


	2. Love games

In the bathroom, his radio was waiting. Sora had this 'thing' with music. It was like they were secret lovers or something. It had always been there for him, even when Riku couldn't be for whatever reason. Sora found his station and jumped in the shower.

"_mmmmm_mmmore music, less commercial."

"Then what the fuck was that long ass thing about Mr. Clean!? Start the music already!!"

"And now, the top requested song, Eminem with We Made You!"

"Cool... When you walked through the door it was clear to me.

You're the one they adore, who they came to see.

You're a..rockstar! Everybody wants you.

Playa, who can really blame you?

We're the ones who made you."

Sora got out of the shower, putting his towel around his waist, and shook his head fast to get the water off. He stopped when he thought he heard something. No, he knew he heard something, cause there it was again.

"The doorbell..?"

*Ding Dong*

"No way..." Sora slipped his boxers on under his towel and started to make his way to the front door of his apartment.

"Eyy booo!! Lemme in hunny~!"

"Oh my god, what is he doing? IM COMING, SHUDDUP!!"

"Well that's not very nice.." Riku's muffled voice replied from the other side of the door. Sora opened it a few seconds after.

"Neither is coming to some ones house unannounced Riku."

"Well, it looks like I came at a good time. If I came over when I was 'allowed' I prolly wouldn't have seen you in your towel huh Sora?" Sora looked down then looked into Riku's eyes.

"Nope, I guess you wouldn't have… and I bet you wanna see more don't you?"

"You bet babe, TAKE IT OFF!!"

"Oh my god shut up and come in already."

"Yes sir." Riku stepped in the house and pulled off Sora's towel. Sora shook his butt teasingly after Riku realized that there were boxers under that towel. He continued to make his way to his room after turning off the radio and light in the bathroom. Riku followed.

"All about the music as usual Sora."

"Yep." Sora said to Riku with a toothy grin. Then he returned to looking for a pair of pants to put on.

"And how many songs do you have on your iTunes?"

"Uhm…like a thousand eight hundred and something.."

"Freak.."

"What!?" Sora, who was now wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, snapped his head toward Riku.

"Well dude, you're only like, sixteen and you have more songs than my mom."

"Soo…you're mom sucks when it comes to music."

"Hahaha, maybe she does but still.. you have too many songs."

"Nu-uh. All of them have been played at least once." Sora protested at he finished drying his hair with a towel and put his chain on.

"Ohh, gangsterrr Sora. Keep your shirt off, you looks G!"

Sora giggled and went to his laptop. He unplugged it from its charger and brought it over to the bed. He then sat next to Riku.

"So do you wanna watch a bootleg on my laptop? Their free."

"Uhh, I don't know. What would you wanna watch?"

"To tell the truth, I don't really wanna watch a movie. You're the guest, what do you wanna do? Speaking of, I gotta let my mom know you're here.."

"Okay, you call and I'll think of something."

"Kay."

By the time Sora was off the phone with his mom, he was very happy. His mom was one of those people who 'got it'. She never asked too many questions and only got mad when she was left completely out of the loop when it came to something. Sora had a strong relationship with her. They were more like friends rather than mother and son. She had told him that Riku was more than welcome to stay the night and that she could pull out the extra mattress "…if you'd want me to."

Sora entered his room and found Riku just laying there on his back, almost in deep thought. Sora crawled on top of Riku and looked him in the eyes before lying down on him. He could hear his steady heartbeat like this..

"Can't think of anything??"

"Nope, nothing that would be fun AND keep the house clean.." Riku was smiling when he said that. Sora could hear it in his voice.

"Well," Sora lifted his head off of Riku's chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"We could just lay here for a while in this nice, air conditio-" Sora was cut short when Riku placed his lips on Sora's. First, short kisses. Then, the pace got faster with Sora grinding his hips on Riku's, soft moans escaping Sora's mouth every now and then. With temptation taking over, Sora decided they should stop…soon…eventually..

Riku, on the other hand, was all for the idea of taking it farther. As far as he could actually. But Sora had other idea's. When their lips parted for air, Sora sat up and put his hands over his mouth.

"Umm…what the hell is wrong with you??"

"What's the password Riku?" Sora said smiling, his words muffled by his hands.

"You're joking…I need a password now?" Riku said a little annoyed. Sora just shook his head up and down, eyes wide. Riku couldn't really be that mad though. This was cute, whatever Sora was doing.

"Hmm…" Riku slid his hands up Sora's shirt and rubbed his hands down his chest. Sora shivered from the gentle touch. He had to be strong though. Make Riku beg every once and a while. After all, technically, Sora had full control.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Nope."

"Really?? So I just gotta…guess?"

"Yep. It could take a while…"

"What if I ask yes or no questions? Will you answer them honestly?"

"…." Sora thought for a moment "Sure, like 21 questions…and then some."

"How do you know it'll be more than 21?"

"Cause your slow Riku." Sora momentarily moved his hands from his mouth and stuck his tongue out, replied to the face Riku was making with a

"Just kidding, geez.." Then continued to smile behind his hands.

"Ask a question, grumpy." Sora said and Riku laughed at Sora's childish ways.

"Is it a song?"

"No."

"Is it in a song?"

"Probably. Riku, there's a lot of songs. It's bound to be in one of them."

"Your right…uhh…can you touch it?"

"You're a pervert."

"I mean like..physically can you touch it? You can't technically touch air. Like that."

"Oh. Ya, it's touchable.." Sora's hands were now flat on Riku's chest. Sora was smiling.

"Is it hard to guess?"

"…..depends on what you're thinking about right now."

"Heh…good answer… Is it a person?"

"Nope."

"A picture?"

"Nu-uh."


	3. Sissy wine

A few minutes later, this game was still going for the password to Sora's lips, and Riku wasn't about to give up…

"Wait so what if I don't guess it? Will I be able to kiss you?"

"Nooo, you need the password."

"…have I said it since we started playing?"

"Good question!! No you have not."

"…is it shiny?"

"Another good question!! Yes, yes it is."

"Hmm…is it..a keyblade?"

"Woo!! Yes it is! But which one?"

"…Kingdom Key?"

"Nooo.."

"….Really?"

"Hahaha, yes. I don't talk about it that much…do I?"

"Kinda…Oathkeeper?"

"Nooooo..."

"….Klingdom Key!"

"Yeaaa!! Good job baby!!"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

"Now kiss me!"

"Kay!"

After their silly game was played and Riku got his kiss, they were still left with trying to find something to do.

"Ok, I'll get a piece of paper and a pen and then your gonna give ideas. If we can do them, I'll write it down."

"Ok then... you are so creative hun...."

"Thank youuu!"

A moment later, Sora came back with his piece of paper on a clipboard and pen and sat by Riku.

"Kay, do you have any ideas right now, like off the top of your head? Cause I was thinking maybe we could is you falling asleep??"

"Huh…noooo…I am WIDE awake…."

"Really. Cause you sound more drunk than awake." Just then Riku sat up and looked into Sora's eyes. Sora just stared back, shocked by the suddenness of the stare. He felt embarrassed for some reason. Riku noticed the tiny blush on Sora's face. He then whispered something in Sora's ear.

"….Lets drink." And ran to the kitchen.

"…well whatever Riku, it's not like I wanted a kiss or anything anyway.." Sora mumbled under his breath on his way to the kitchen.

"There's no beer…"

"Mom stopped buying it ever since what happened…last time…"

"Oh my god, that was so funny! Everything happened soo fast and then you refused to laugh normally! You just kept saying LOL!"

"Well you were going nuts. You were on your way to my grandma's apartment downstairs, I practically had to drag you back up the stairs but before I could get you in the house, you were on the railing ready to jump down into the pool. I had to get you inside, lock the door and tell you we were locked inside."

"Then YOU started drinking and that's when you went all LOL. And by the time your mom got home, we were not in the best position we could've been. I had your legs spr--"

"Whatever whatever, what is there?"

"Well, there's this wine. The label is ripped off but it looks sissy so I don't really want it. Or there's this one called _Lambrrrrusco~!_" Sora laughed at Riku's attempt of making the wine sound better than it was.

"Lambrusco is kind of a weenie wine, you know? I think mom got cautious cause we went a little overboard last time." Sora took the wine from Riku and got two glasses.

"Probably. And I'd rather have Lambrusco than this mystery wine. What if it tastes like shit?" Sora went around Riku and walked to his room.

"Or. What if it tastes like heaven? LOL." Riku laughed and Sora started pouring the wine in the glasses.

"Are we gonna play a game or just drink Riku?"

"That's what I was wondering…what do you want to do?"

"I dunno…" Sora sat on his computer chair and turned side to side, thinking.

"Oh I know! Let's watch a walkthrough of Kingdom Hearts 2 and drink every time you say my name. I bet we'll be wasted by the time its over." Riku smirked.

"You suck."

"No, Disney sucks. You would've been able to do more than say my name if Disney wasn't involved. You could've kissed me!"

"Ok, you sounded kind of conceded. And if Disney wasn't involved it wouldn't really be Kingdom Hearts huh?"

"Hmm…I guess it wouldn't.."

O jeez… I think I have a little writers block.. BUT I will definitely try to get on top of things!! …lol.. Thanks fer the reviews Haley & Kyuuten-syx ^^

Haley, yers made me laff,thnx fer being so stern with mehh XD

I was thinking about waiting to put this up until I thought of more for it but I gess I wuld feel bad if I juss kept it to myself..^^ so ya..ima rlly try to unblock. Thnx again guys.. 3


	4. Drunkerrs

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! XDD

Kyuuten-syx, u had mehh holdin my sides with yer review! U bring me inspiration!! Yess, it's very good stuff! Even if it makes me have to pee lik every two seconds…who noes y.. o.o

N e ways, thnx fer letting me no. Here ya go =D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I've got it! Lets play "I've never". Someone says something they've never done and if the other person _has_ done it, they drink."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Ok…………go Riku, you start."

"Hahaha, why me?"

"Cause I can't think of anything right now. Give me time to think."

"Oh, now you're the 'slow one' Sora."

"Shhhhhhut up."

"Hahahaha!! Ok, uhhh…I've never…pee'd on myself in public."

"……Really?"

"Really."

"……Like never? Not when you were a kid or anything?"

"Nope."

"….Damn.." Sora took a sip of his wine.

"What the fuck was that!?"

"Well it's kinda strong. Don't judge me, you haven't even tasted it yet."

"Drink a little more than that. Or I bet you won't even get buzzed."

"Ugh, fine.." Sora took a **gulp **of his wine.

"Eghhh, kinda gross..happy?"

"Yes I am very content." Riku said with a smile. "Your turn."

"Okay. I've never not kissed Kairi anywhere."

"You've never NOT kissed Kairi anywhere!?"

"Yea..haven't you never not kissed Kairi??"

"Well maybe but when you say _anywhere_, it makes it sound sexual. Where'd you kiss her??"

"I NEVER NOT kissed her on the cheek maybe sometimes not really.."

"Your so weird…" Riku said before he took his drink.

"I knew it!"

"So what?? Kairi's ewwie to me when I think of her like that. She's a really good friend of course but yeah…no more.."

"Ok yea I get it. I kinda feel the same way. She's like a sister."

"Exactly. Ok, moving on…I've never…thrown up on a roller coaster"

"Ohh ma gawd, you are soo cool." Sora took his drink.

"Yes…I am aren't I? Thank you for noticing."

"You are such a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"Yea, I knew that too..." Riku smiled as Sora laughed. It was hours later that the boys were running out of "I've Never's" and Lambrusco. The glasses were on the floor. They had decided to just drink straight out of the bottle somewhere along the line…

"Ok ok. Riku….R..Riku, you still there?"

"Riiiiight here buddy…"

"Kay…I have NEVER………wanted to make love to mehh!!"

"Ooohh, you got me there buddy boy!! Gimme the _Lambrrrrusco~_!!"

"Here ya go sir! Ya'll come back now, ya hear??"

"Oh I hear ya! Loud and clear! Yerr like, right by my ear huh?"

"Noooo, what tehh fuck?? I am on the bed and you….you arrrrrre on tehh flo!!"

"…..heh…It sounds as if……you are on the carpet right next to meee."

"Well I am not…good sir…bad sir…serv…servant!!"

"Oh noes..we're out of tehh happy drink.."

"Let's play annnnother game!!"

"Ok, whut?"

"You be my slave and I'll be your mastaaa!!"

"Ohh, but you're the one with tehh pretty sexehh outfits…"

"Hmmm…that. Is. Truuuue… ok, fine. Which one should I…..put on??"

"The leather one!!! With the loooong purrty boots!!"

"Okay!! But…what time it bee??"

"………….Thrrrrrrrreeee? Two…no, it's three!"

"Oh shizz, I gotsta clean up a bit."

"Are you still gonna wear the pretty dress..??"

"Yup yup!! Will yuhh help mehh clean?"

"Uh-huh."

When the cleaning started, it seemed like the house was getting dirtier rather than nicer. But the more the boys moved around and 'fixed' things, the more sober they became. They were working with much more than they originally started with, so Riku decided to take a break and lay on the couch. Rest his eyes for a minute. Sora walked towards the living room in his shiny sexy black outfit with a rag and some lemon Pledge.

"Something wrong??"

"Just a little tired." Riku said, then opened his eyes a little to see Sora bent over in front of the television, dusting one of the three little shelves under that held a radio and pictures of him and his mother.

"Other than that, I'm perfect." Riku was smirking when Sora looked behind him and realized what Riku was looking at. He turned around and, one hand on his hip, the other holding the rag, said

"Do I look as sexy as I feel? Cause these stilettos are doing wonders for my self confidence."

They both shared a laugh as Sora walked to the couch to lay with his love and also rest his eyes for a while.

"How do you clean so much?"

"I guess I've gotten used to it. I haven't really got to just lazily lay around the house since a couple years ago…what time is it? Mom's coming home around eight…"

"It's like..around five. Are you getting tired?"

"Maybe just a little…do you know how long it's been since I've had a nap?"

"Months?"

"Longer…but I don't even know for sure."

"I'll go to your room and get your iPod. Plug it into the radio here and put that sleepy playlist on."

"Mmmmkay…"

Riku came back with the iPod and hooked it up to the radio on one of the little shelves. A piano started to play and Riku went back to snuggle with his sleepy boyfriend.

'_Love of my life, my soulmate…'_

"Sora..?"

"Hmm?"

'_You're my best friend.'_

"Do you love music more than you love me? Don't lie."

'_Part of me, like breathing…'_

"…I don't know. I'd die without you both."

'_Now half of me is left.'_

"…good answer.." Sora turned and buried his face into Riku's chest.

"I murve you..." It might not have been the exact words Riku was expecting, but he knew what Sora meant. That's all that mattered.

'_I don't know anything…at all…'_

"I love you too, Sora."

'_Who am I to say..you love me.'_

They both dozed off, the music fading into the background.

'_I don't know anything…at all…_

_And who am I to say..you need me...'_


	5. The Effects

lol...whoever still wants this...

* * *

Sora woke up at around 9:40. The house was dark and a piano medley was playing. He got up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. After doing what he had to do, being more awake now, he went into his room to get his phone, finding there was a text from his mom.

'Hi baby. Amy wanted me to spend the night over, she's  
fighting with her boyfriend again. Hope there's enough  
of everything. Don't leave the house please. Text me if  
you need anything. S2'

Sora quickly texted back 'Love you mom' before closing and setting his phone back on his computer desk and going back to the living room.

"Riku."

Sora walked closer.

"Riku!"

He stood in front of the couch, Riku's back facing him.

"Fat ass! Get up!"

"...you sound like my mother.."

".....HAAAAHH."

Riku smiled and rolled over to face his love, who was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm up, what goes on?"

"Lets have sex!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped.

"........What?"

"Lets. Have. Sex!" He jumped again.

".......Your serious?"

"Yeah!"

"......Seriously." Riku asked with a raised eyebrow. Soras smile faltered and a bored look overtook his features.

"Well not anymore, you asked too many times. You should've just taken it Riku, I probably would've given it up.." Sora stated as he turned and made his way to his room. Riku quickly followed.

"Awww! Im sorry, I take it back!"

"Nope, can't do that."

"You suck."

"Probably would've done that too." Sora said as he stood on his bed and dropped to a criss-cross position.

"Soraaa~!"

"Rikuuu~!" Sora smiled. Riku stood in the doorway of Soras bedroom slouching, arms hanging loosely with a look of utter sadness.

"...You look like that capital D, colon face."

Riku tried to fight the smile that was trying to show itself, but he couldnt. Sora pointed.

"You smiled! You can't be mad at me anymore."

"I hate you." Riku stated as he sat next to Sora.

"I wuv you too~" Sora said as he tapped Rikus nose. He smiled.

"What now?"

"...Wanna have sex?"

"Yes!"

"That's nice, lets see what's on tv!" Sora quickly turned toward the tv, picking up the remote and receiving a dirty look from Riku. He pointed the remote at the television. Before turning it on, Riku said

"..there's not gonna be anything good on."

" Hmmmmmmm.. Yeah, your probly right." Sora snapped his face to look at Rikus, his mouth in a wide smile.  
"You look like that colon, capital D face."

"Hehehehehehehehhhaaahhhh!! Lets have a dance party!!"

"...That laugh was really weird. You have a lot of energy, Sora. No more naps for you mister."

"No way, naps are awesome. I will go against your demands and... nap anyway! Bwahahahahaa!"

Riku sighed and pulled Sora into a deep kiss that, after moments of shifting and regaining breath, ended with him pinned under Riku, both of them breathless.

".....Wow, that was hot. You really want me."

"Chea."

"......Ok-"

"Yes!"

"I wasn't done! ...Okaaay, if we have a dance party and I'm not too tired after.. we can do it."

"........"

"Im done."

"Yes!"

"You dork." Sora said with a smile.

"Well your an asshole."

"Thank youuu! I'm gonna change now." Riku got up off of Sora and turned to walk out out of his bedroom.

"I'm gonna pee then."

"Can't take the heat?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"Exactly why I'm getting the fuck out of the kitchen."

He heard Sora laugh as he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

LOOK! I updated! I'm alive! And you can't kill me cause you juss found out I'm alive! Thats how this thing works.. right? :D

To be updated soon :DD


	6. Were done here

When Riku came out of the bathroom, he found Sora in a black tanktop and a pair of jeans.

"Ok, how's this happening."

"Weeeeeeell, we can do it in the living room or in here."

"........"

"Dancing, Riku. I'm talking about dancing."

"I thought so..."

"So you pick. Which one?"

"........the living room has more space."

"Yeah, and we can move the coffee table. Kay, living room it is. Mom said we couldn't leave the house but she didn't way we couldn't piss off the neighbors a little so we'll play it loud till like, 11:00 and if we still wanna fuck around, we'll take it in the room."

"Awesome."

"Yeah. And mom said there's Vodka under the sink. I told her we drank the Lambrusco.'

"VODKA."

"YES."

"I love yer mom."

"I know, right?"

"I love you, Sora."

"...........aaaaaaaaaaawwwww!!" he tapped his feet fast on the floor. "I love you too Riku!! Tee-hee, that made me really happy.. You didn't just say it cause you want sex, right?"

"Pfft, no. Well yea, I want sex, but no. You know I love you. I didn't think it meant so much for me to say it."

"Well cause you never tell me unless I initiate it first. Can you recall this morning, Riku my darling?"

"Hahah, sorry.. Its just so much fun to fuck with you."

"As it is with you." Sora said with a smile. "Okaaaaay, now that we've had that nice little loving little.. thing.... lets dance!"

"Okay!"

They left Sora's room, Sora going into the kitchen and Riku to the living room. Riku dragged the coffee table from the middle of the living room to the side. Sora came from the kitchen and sat two glasses of water on the now misplaced table.

"Okay, what song first?"

"Hmmmmmmm.."

"Right. Tight it is." Sora turned on his heel to his ipod.

"...Ok then."

As the song started, Sora ran around the house turning off all the lights, the only light source now being from the living room windows. He ran back to the coffee table where Riku was still standing, took a sip from one of the glasses of water and pulled Riku to the middle of the room. He then started moving his hips and playfully singing to Riku

"Tell me what you want me to bang, whatchu wan me to bang? WHATCHU WANT ME TO BANG? Ooooooooooo. I am tight, yeaahh." He giggled. "fukkin' right." He latched onto Riku, his arms around Rikus neck and legs around his waist. Right into Rikus ear, he whispered "Tell me what you want me to bang. What you want me to bang. what you want me to bang, ooooooooh." Sora started rapidly air-humping Riku to the point where Riku stumbled back onto the couch. As soon as he hit the couch, Sora claimed Rikus lips. Time passed, then Sora let go.  
"Haaah haaah, I changed my mind. I don't wanna dance anymore."

"You had vodka when you were in the kitchen."

"Good idea! Lets have some vodka."

"..I think you're beginning to develop a problem."

"That's great. I'm beginning to think I wanna have sex."

"That's wonderful. I think after this, you shouldn't drink for a while."

"Kay."

"Kay, lets drink."

"Kay."

"...kay, get up Sora."

"Right."

"....Sora."

"I don't wanna, carry me Riku."

"Yer just being lazy now."

"Chea, sure am."

"Get up, Sora."

"......fine."

Sora lifted and turned toward the hall, then jumped off of Riku and walked snootily to the kitchen. Riku stifled a laugh and followed, turning the corner to find Sora downing the bottle of vodka.

"Whoah there, soldier!" Riku reached for the bottle, but Sora pulled it out of reach.

"I think I'm mad at you, Riku!"

"I don't.."

"Well, I do! I'm pretty sure I'm mad at you."

"Can you tell me why."

It wasn't a question, just a statement that made Sora realize he had no idea what he was talking about. For no reason at all, Sora started silently crying.

"Oh my fucking god, what is wrong with you?" Riku asked with a laugh. The whiny "I don't knooow!" he got in reply made him laugh harder and he pulled Sora into a hug.

"I think you're on your period."

Sora sniffled. "Sh-shut up."

"Were done with the Vodka. Lets just go to sleep." Riku took Soras hand and led him to his bedroom. "Hopefully binge drinking made you tired."

"I think it did.." Sora commented as Riku pulled him to his bed. Riku moved the covers.

"Ladies first." He said with a smirk. Sora was too upset to protest and crawled into bed. He started to take his pants off and Riku turned to the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving the coffee table back."

"...Kay.."

When Riku came back, Sora was laying on his side with a solemn expression. He put Soras ipod in the docker.

"Cheer up, loser. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you'll be back to normal by tomorrow." He smiled. "Then we can do this all over again."

"I love you, Riku."

Riku got in bed and Sora hugged him and put his head on his chest. "Love you too, Sora."

"..Goodnight."

"Night."

They relaxed in the silence until they both fell asleep.


End file.
